


Not As Bad As It Looks

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-02
Updated: 2000-11-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The new agent in charge of the First Daughter's security at a concert turns out to be an old college classmate of Josh's





	1. Not As Bad As It Looks

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: Well you know the drill, Faith and the band and crew are sprung from my own imagination

The mentioned music is owned by the respective artists and their music companies

 

Archive: If you would have it, anywhere is good

 

 

Note:

This is my first attempt at a fanfic (so be nice, please)

I am not an American and have no knowledge of security so mistakes are totally not intentional

\- -    - - indicates thoughts

= =  = = indicates flashback

 

This story is set not too long after the shooting

 

 

NOT AS BAD AS IT LOOKS

 

Early morning in the Oval Office.

The only one in the room is the one who lives closest. Jed rushes in, beginning with an apology for being late, still trying to put on his jacket. He stops mid-sentence and walks back to Mrs Landingham’s desk.

"There is no one there, where is everybody?"

"Probably they are late, as you are. It was rather late when the party ended last night, so they overslept."

"All of them? This is going to be one of those days when coffee won’t do the trick I guess"

Half an hour later they are all present, but not quite awake. Grumpy is the word for it, and as POTUS already stated, coffee didn’t do the trick, everybody is jumpy.

 

 

Elsewhere in the building

"Last on the agenda, the security for the first daughter at the concert of the BJ´s. In about ten minutes I will meet with…"

Ron Butterfield looks through his notes,"…. Miss Faith Peters, she is taking the place of Boris Arkov who has called us saying he is sick. Miss Peters is checked out and not known with FBI, CIA or the Police. The only thing we could find about her was an incident at a rock show where she was assaulted by an angry crowd and left the scene needing medical attention"

Outside the White House a taxi pulls up. A woman dressed in a long black coat, black pants, silvertipped boots and a black hat, all made of leather, steps out. She looks at the building in front of her, and mumbles, "Boris, if you would have said White House instead of 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, I would have changed, in something more suitable, like …. Something else." She stops to attach her hat to her backpack, and to straighten her hair, with her hands.

"Here goes nothing, if I get thrown out... no when I get thrown out it is your fault Boris."

Donna looks at the closed door behind which she knows Josh is hard at work as if he needs to catch up.

 - -He has not been himself since the shooting. He is always very friendly to everybody, but there is no heart in it. Something has to change- -

Faith tries not to look too conspicuous but it finds that only disappearing would help. 

Luckily she is ushered in a room where Ron Butterfield introduces himself. 

"Boris has ate something that didn’t agree with him, but I hope I can help you. I made the drawings for the site, and helped with the planning of the exits and placement of your celeb."

Ron looks at her at that last remark. "Celeb??" 

"Oh, sorry celebrity, VIP whatever, Boris has filled me in on almost everything, but the name of our guest." "Her name is Zoey Bartlet, she is the daughter of the President." 

Faith mumbles "oh my" and continues to unfold the drawings "This should do the trick, to keep her out of harms way, the only thing we cannot provide is the entrance and exit outside the stadium. That is going to be your job."

Ron smiles at her, "I am used to that part. Now lets see…"

They look over every aspect of the plans made by Boris and Faith. After an hour, Ron is satisfied with the preparations, when Faith tells him some details about the security on their side.

"Up until now only Boris, James, the production manager and I know about this celeb. The day of the show, the rest of the crew will know we have a celeb on the site, only to make sure they don’t point lights at the box. The security personnel, will be told that the security will be handled by the celeb´s own people, and that those guys are not to be hindered. That is the way we always do it, and it always works out fine."

"And you are positive the crowd can’t see her?" "Only if they are clairvoyant, nobody would look that way in the first place and secondly we have lights under the windows of the box, to see something against all that light is humanly impossible, but you can come and check."

"Oh one more thing, the box must be open to Boris and me, we have our jobs to do, and that usually involves moving around a lot and that box in directly in our paths." "You work up high?" "No but we cannot go from left to right or back to front through the crowd, because it will take forever, and for me it can get risky. I assume you have heard."

Ron says he has heard something, but not what really happened and how bad she was injured.

"A misunderstanding between some overreacting fans and me, they attacked me, it was not too bad only a stab wound, needing a couple of stitches."

"How many?" 

"The doctor wanted to make it into the Guinness Book or something, he used 40 something stitches on it: This big" she holds out her thumb and index finger. "But I have been out of active security ever since, it is not for me."

When Ron walks her to the entrance of the White House, Faith suddenly says, "Oh, him I wanted to avoid, he’ll get in trouble over me." Ron follows her gaze and sees Josh Lyman staring at Faith, not really sure if he is really seeing her. Faith turns to Ron and asks him if it is a bad thing if he knows why she is here. Ron a little bit baffled shakes his head.

Josh walks up to Faith and they say as they kiss on the cheek. "It has been forever, since I have seen you." 

"How are you holding up since the thing?" She looks him straight in the eyes. Josh looks away as he says

"Hanging on I guess." 

"That bad huh…..Oh I was hoping to avoid you today" 

"Why?" 

She looks over his left shoulder and says "Because of that look on their faces."

At the end of the hall Leo and CJ are looking shocked, Leo waves at them, and mouths "in here" at them.

On their way over, Faith says "Exactly like being called in the Principal’s office." 

CJ hears that and says rather grim "Well you should know."

"My reputation proceeds me." But Josh shakes his head and enters his own office. 

"Ah just an insult, oke" and with her best grin, Faith walks in, but remains close to the door. Leo is standing there with a face that indicates that something is terribly wrong.

"Josh have you never listened to anything we said to Sam about… you know?"

"I have listened and I see no relation with what is happening here, I …"

Faith interrupts him "Josh, I don’t wanna be hear when you tell. Please escort me out, and for the both of you, you surprise me. I have heard nothing but nice things said about you.

Claudia Jean you should lighten up, but after Laurie everything that looks different is bad, right?

And as for you Mr McGarry Thaddeus painted a completely different picture of you then this."

 

After that Faith slams the door shut behind her and follows Josh to the exit. Leaving Leo and CJ confused behind. 

Josh is laughing very loud as they make their way out. Donna smiles behind her desk, that is the first time she heard that laugh in a long time. But she twitches as she hears a female voice say. "Come on Josh is wasn’t that funny."

Donna recognised that accent, but can’t quite place it. She hurries out to see who that was, but just misses them. Donna decides to wait until Josh comes back to ask him who that was.

 

With a big grin on his face Josh returns to his office where Leo and CJ are waiting, when he bumps into Donna.

"Donnatella, how can I be of your service." He says with a bow.

"Who was that Josh?"

"Would you believe if I said a good friend?"

"Yes" Donna replies with a big grin on her face, - -Josh is coming back, but where was that good friend when Josh was in hospital - - 

 

Josh opens the door to his office with flair and says "I will answer all your questions, in order of appearance."

"Who was that, and why does she know about Laurie?"

"That was Faith Peters, she is a good friend of mine since Harvard."

"That was at Harvard?" Leo says with sarcasm in his voice

"Well, that got me through Harvard even, she took up law to help me, and graduated that too."

"She graduated more than one time?" CJ asked surprised

"Yeah, she has an IQ that goes through the roof, I stopped counting the MSc’s at 6. And don’t ask which ones she has got. I don’t think even Faith remembers."

"Than why is she a…."

"A what, CJ?"

"What does she do for a living Josh"

The three of them turn to the door where Donna is standing

"Donna how long have you been listening in?"

"I am curious about the woman, that’s all. She sounded familiar."

"You are right Donna, she called me to tell me my father died, but you answered."

Josh looks at Leo directly when he says "Yes, she knew my father, and she was with him when he died and for the answer on your question Donna, she works for the BJ’s, I wanted to surprise you with backstage passes but since the surprise is ruined..."

"You did? I love them. Please tell me we are still going?" 

"I’ll buy you a T-shirt for the autographs." Donna almost jumps in his arms in delight.

"Oh, and CJ, I told her about Laurie because she is probably the only one who would not pass judgement on either of the involved. And she understood the implications for herself."

"CJ I think we goofed here, big time"

"Faith was afraid this would happen guys, if I tell her you are sorry, maybe you can come too."

"Faith Peters you say?" Leo thinks about what Josh’s father had told him about that woman. "I got my line to get Jed to run for President from her. She mentioned that she was glad she didn’t have to vote, because she couldn’t care about either of the candidates. The only thing to choose from, was who cared a little bit more about important issues and who looked like he could hold his own in a conversation without a speechwriter for every sentence."

"That I remember, the debate 14 years ago. Dad and I had our minds made up after it, she didn’t. She made a list of issues, and with every point we put up in favour of one of the candidates she said that the other said the same thing only in different words. Words that didn’t appeal to us."

Josh smiles remembering

 

= = = =

"But John…"

"Left or right"

"What?"

"I made a list with the guy on the left and the guy on the right"

"Left wants to put more money into education"

"Yes some 10 million, right wanted 8 million, plus 2 to improve the transportation system to the schools"

"He said that?"

"We did see the same programme right? You should really listen to the man"

"Well  eh right said he wanted to cut taxes for the lower incomes"

"The left also but he wanted also tax cuts for the small businesses"

= = = = 

 

"We stayed up all night to discuss things, finally I asked her whom she would choose, neither she said, where I come from we vote for a party programme, these guys have changes their minds so many times I don’t trust them anymore. My dad and I ended up voting ‘neither’"

"Rebels you were back then" CJ smiled

"Oh CJ about that remark you made the principal’s office, she didn’t know the rules of Harvard and when she knew them she found most of them silly, she will probably rock the boat here if you give her half a chance. That is why we decided long ago that it was best she did not come here."

"She was never in Washington?"

"No we haven’t seen each other for three years, I miss our talks about , well just about everything. She gave me some good pointers. We would sit down on the floor, she would drink cocktails or whiskey, and I would get a root beer."

"She knows about your sensitive system?"

"She discovered it, She hauled my *** home more times than I care to remember. By the way she always says my liver is stuck in first gear. I like that better"

"Her liver shifts gears??"

"A matter of speaking, she is used to much higher alcohol percentages in beer than we have here, she could really drink for a Nerd."

"Nerd"

"Yeah nerd squad, the exchange students."

"Where is she from?"

"The Netherlands, you know Amsterdam, windmills, tulips"

"Not a very Dutch name Faith"

"It is not her real name, when she came to Harvard, none of us could pronounce her name, so we said that while she was there she was Faith Peters, it kinda stuck. She keeps it for her job"

Josh remembers the deal they made a couple of weeks ago. "We were planning to get you guys to accompany Zoey to the concert and than meet Faith in her ‘Natural environment’ as she called it. The shock would be a little less, we figured."

"I am game, as long as I get to meet the band." CJ smiles. "And I would like to see the confrontation between her and Toby."

"Well if she is on a roll she can be a little harsh. She wanted to leave before you found out she was nothing to be afraid of, she wouldn’t be able to keep her cool. She probably would take offence of your lack of trust in my judgement."

"So we have to apologise to you too?" 

"According to her? Yes"

"And do you think she is right about that?"

"Generally I don’t disagree with her, she is usually way ahead of me. So I do not know if she is right."

"She is. I am sorry Josh, we should have given you the benefit of the doubt. By the way can we hire her, to keep you in line?" Leo pitches in

"Don’t even think about it. She will be on everybody’s case, and I will tell you if you’re not ready for her, she’ll eat you alive."

"That bad?" Josh nods, "I have seen it happen, it is not a pretty sight to see a grown man shiver whenever she puts on her killer smile."

"Call her Josh, ask her to come back here."

"It will not work, but I’ll give it a try."

Josh dials the numbers, and puts the call on the speaker.

"Not now Chavez, I’m still working on your latest stupidity."

"It’s me."

"Ah lover boy," and after a pause, "and the rest of you. How are you."

"How…?" Donna asks

"The tone in his voice, Donna, You should know that by now."

"Yeah, I can hear something is different, but I can’t figure out what yet. You cheered him up though, I could hear that instantly"

"Don’t come crying to me if he is going to be his usual irritating self again."

"I will come over to get some pointers on how to handle him."

A loud laugh comes out of the speaker, "Josh will never forgive me, sorry"

"Miss Peters, we want to apologise to you and in a way also to Josh, for overreacting."

After a pause, Faith answers with a little sadness in her voice

"You should, not that I’m not used to it, but it still is no fun to hear it."

Josh turns the speaker off and whispers something in the horn before hanging up.

Later, Donna stands in the door opening of Josh’s office.

"Can I ask you something Josh?"

"Sure"

"Where was Faith when you were in hospital?"

Josh nods, he expected that question ever since he made everybody leave his office.

"She was in Singapore, waiting at the hotel, driving everybody crazy, calling the embassy here in Washington, the American Embassy in Singapore. Everybody who could know anything."

"Why didn’t she come here?"

"Would you have let her in to see me?" Donna looks at her shoes and nods her head. 

"You are right, she would probably have been arrested, considering the state we were in then."

"When I came home, there was a message on the machine, only ‘call me’, it was the best get well wish I have heard."

 

TBC

  

  

  

  


	2. Not As Bad As It Looks 2

Disclaimer: Well you know the drill, Faith and the band and crew are sprung from my own imagination

The mentioned music is owned by the respective artists and their music companies

 

 

NOT AS BAD AS IT LOOKS/ 2

 

 

A few weeks later, at the concert site.

 

Donna and CJ both are wearing jeans and a brand-new T-shirt of the BJ’s, Josh slacks and an old Harvard shirt, Sam in some worn out jeans and a sleeveless shirt and Toby in a suit.

"I see you all dug up something to wear. Except for this one here."

"I feel comfortable in these clothes."

"Comfortable is good, but those shoes have to go, it gets messy here, and the suit is not exactly a rock night special, so at least take of the jacket and tie, roll up the sleeves and maybe I can find you some jeans and shoes. What size are you?"

"When I said I feel comfortable in these clothes, I meant I am not going to change."

Faith looks at him with half a smile. "What size are you."

At that moment the speaker on her shoulder starts to make some noise, she pushes on a button and says she’s on her way, before she leaves, she takes one good look at Toby.

"What was that all about?"

"You are probably going to get some clothes from her, she is good at taking measures with one look."

"I don’t want to change."

"You will."

 

Ten minutes later, Zoey and Charlie are there too, in jeans and T-shirts.

Faith rushes in, and throws some clothes at Toby, "Here put these on."

"I already said I am not going to change."

"Fine, shall I do it for you than? Come on, follow me"

"What, I’ll do it myself I don’t need help with that."

He picks up the pants and shoes and walks angrily through the door Faith holds open for him.

"You got him girl, way to go."

"We have been trying to tell him to change, but he said he wouldn’t."

"I didn’t get him, he co-operated. Didn’t you guys see the wink he gave me? Oh one more thing, he has shoes with steel noses now, so keep out of his way."

Faith looks out the window, and announces the five-minute warning. 

"And although I am officially of duty, I have to be at my post at the start of the concert. I am back in a flash." 

She kisses Josh on the cheek and starts to walk out when she turns around.

"Where is McGarry by the way?"

"He and the President are at a cocktail party at some embassy."

"Rather him than me. I hate formal parties and those cocktail parties are the worst." And she dashes out.

 

"Josh does she ever go to formal things?"

"I have heard her about some, but I don’t know why she has to attend them. She has some real classy jewellery though." 

 

Toby arrives in the box, and everybody says he looks great in jeans. He marvels the fact that they fit. Josh smiles when he reminds him he told him so.

The music starts to play, and Josh looks at the spot where Faith is. She sits on the back of one of the chairs, and every now and then she says something in the microphone.

After the first song, the singer announces that the next clip on the video screens will be of the crew working to make the show work.

They play an up-tempo song, and all the crew members get on the screen, one by one, the last one is Faith, sitting on the boxes with her drawings of the electric systems, waving her arms as if she was controlling the lights. The moment the music stops you hear: "Eddy, stop a minute would you? Chavez, I think we need more colours on stage, the white is too bright here."

"Better?" The lights all go off one-by-one

"Yep" The crowd cheers.

 

At that moment Faith walks in the box, yelling at someone in her microphone.

"I don’t wanna know whose idea it was, I just want to know WHY. I am of the line until someone comes to tell me that."  She throws the receiver and microphone on one of the seats, grabs a drink out of the refrigerator and sits down.

 

Josh waves the others away, and sits down next to her.

"Was it that bad?"

"They know I don’t like my face being that well known. I have some bad experiences with crowds of fans."

"This is different, Faith. They showed you doing an important job. Someone not just there for the boys but for the show. They are not going to…. Well you know."

 

The band starts a slow song at that moment, Faith pushes Josh towards Donna.

"Dance with her. She deserves to be treated better than you usually do."

Toby asks CJ to dance and Sam walks up to Faith.

"I hope you don’t mind but I want to talk to you. And I don’t like to dance, so?"

"Sit down." Faith says with a smile.

Josh looks over at them and at that moment Faith looks up, and smiles at him.

She continues to talk to Sam, pointing at things.

"There are the guys for the sound, they make sure the necessary adjustments are made in order to make everybody at the front and in the back hear the best sound possible....."

She continues as Donna asks Josh what happened just now.

"She has been attacked at a concert about 8 years ago. The girls in the crowd saw her talking to the lead singer and thought she was competition for his affection. She needed 42 stitches in her back, a jab from her right shoulder to her spine, apparently she was lucky enough, that the knife didn’t go in deep, it slid over her shoulder-blade. She likes to keep a low profile ever since"

"That is terrible, but she returned to the same work after that."

"Yes, it is the only thing she wants to do."

 

Josh and Donna keep on dancing until Josh sees the President, mrs Bartlet and Leo come in.

He stops at once, and Donna looks around to see what has happened.

"Oh hello." She utters

"Don’t stop on my account." Jed laughs

At that moment the music stops.

"Oke stop on their account."

The speaker on the chair starts to call out "We have a situation, Jake is down, back stage."

Faith jumps up and picks up her gear and starts to walk out at that moment she spots the President and his wife.

"He doc, we have got a wounded man backstage can you take a look at him?"

Mrs Bartlet looks at her security detail.

Faith lets them know they can come too, and the party takes of.

 

Backstage Faith apologises for the mess, and offers to replace the shoes of the doc.

But Mrs Bartlet doesn’t listen to her.

"Is this him? Can I take a look?"

After a short examination she says that Jake has a broken leg and a mild concussion. The ambulance comes in shortly after that.

After a brief conversation with the medics, Abigail turns around to follow Faith back upstairs.

Faith concludes her conversation with Jonathan and Boris about who is to replace Jake for the night and starts to head back.

Abigail walks beside her as she says.

"I think Josh told you I was a doctor, right?"

"No, ma’am, I just remember the one doctor ever having to stitch up my back. 42 stitches, Boston 8 years ago?"

Abigail thinks back and then remembers.

"You are the girl that was brought in Boston General when I was there to cover for a friend of mine. The nurse thought your friends were the Hell’s Angels. So how is the scar?"

"Fine, I don’t feel it anymore. You really did a god job, although I will never wear a topless dress again."

"You could have the scar removed, shall I take a look."

"I am sorry Doc I’m not going to strip here in front of these guys."

"They only watch me, but I understand."

"Faith Peters , by the way, ma’am."

"Abigail Bartlet."

 

They walk back in the box and Jed walks up to them. 

"Hi how was it?"

"Fine Jed, have you met Faith yet. Faith this is my husband and the president of the United States."

Faith curtsies and says. "Mr President it is a pleasure and an honour to meet you."

She does the same thing for Abigail, only to stumble over the precise title to give her. Josh whispers ‘Mrs Bartlet’ in her ear.

Faith turns around to poke him in his side, "You are impossible you know, you never told me that the doc is now the first lady."

 

"I never took a good look at the doctor." He looked from Abigail to Faith

"I was worried about you, and you kept on insisting on going to my father’s house, the next day."

"Which worked out fine didn’t it?"

"I kept one eye on the road and one eye was either looking for a telephone box or checking if you were still alive."

"Well, thank you very much for telling me that, remind me never to let you drive again."

"As if you are any better, you sing along with songs so loud you don’t ever hear the sirens of the police car behind us."

"Tell me again Josh, why did he pull us over?" Josh looks down at the ground, Faith laughs and says "I thought so."

 

"So why did he pull you over?"

"Josh, do you want the honour on this one?"

"Not really. Can I just have the ground opening beneath my feet now."

He walks away, and Faith whispers to the Bartlets "He mooned the police car. He was drunk though we just got our degrees."

She follows Josh and puts her arm around his shoulder, they talk for a while and he gives her a big hug.

 

The rest of the evening passes in good atmosphere, Josh, Faith and Leo talk about Josh’s father. They dance and at the end of the concert, Boris shows up to ask if they want to meet the band.

They all say yes to that, and he says they have to wait a while, the band is coming up.

Before he leaves, he looks at Faith and she winks at him. Donna spots that.

 

"Donna walks to Faith and asks her, "Who was that?"

"That was Boris, he is in charge of security."

"He looks great."

"Yes, don’t you think."

"You have a special interest in him."

"You mean do we have a thing going between us?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well, I think you could call it that, we got real close after what happened to Josh, but we haven’t told anybody yet, well Josh knows."

"He doesn’t seem to."

"What should he do, ask Boris about his intentions with me or what. No, we talk on the phone a lot, I know all about his former girlfriends and he knows about Boris"

"No current girlfriend for Josh then?’

"Not as far as I know, I know he is very impressed with Joey, but I think that will not go anywhere, not love you know."

She pauses a moment and whispers, "So there is hope for you yet.... Just kidding"

 

Faith walks to the back of the box, in order to avoid the crowding as the band arrives. But the moment they come in they are looking for her.

"Faith, I got to talk to you. We want to apologise about the clip."

"Your idea Eddy?"

"Yes"

"Don’t do it again." Eddy apologises and continues

"You know, without you nothing is going to get cleaned tonight."

"Yes I am going, don’t you guys leave without me."

As she walks out the door, they hear, ‘All clear‘ coming out of the speakers.

"If anybody has the urge to help, you’re welcome to."

Eddy waits a minute, and then says, "You have got to see this, you are going to love it. This is Faith at her best."

 

TBC

  

  


	3. Not As Bad As It Looks 3

Disclaimer: Well you know the drill, Faith and the band and crew are sprung from my own imagination

The mentioned music is owned by the respective artists and their music companies

 

NOT AS BAD AS IT LOOKS /3

 

They see Faith walking towards the sound ‘pit’ as she takes of her coat. She talks to the crew members who all have brooms in their hands. She walks to the sound equipment, turns some knobs and at full power Tina Turner’s ‘Disco Inferno’ blasts through the stadium.

On the beat everybody starts to sweep the place around, Faith dances as she sweeps the floor.

Josh asks Eddy if she still sings along. Eddy smiles, "All the time. Except when you were in the hospital, She didn’t sing or dance she just sat there. It was frightening"

"I remember coming to her room and by hearing the music knowing exactly what mood she is in."

"This is a good sign?"

"Well if she starts to do the rock songs or the old blues you are in the clear, no music is a good sign of trouble."

 

Everybody wants to meet the band, when suddenly they notice that Toby is not around.

"I see him, he is dancing with Faith down there."

And so he is, the crew are cheering for them, and they both seem to have a lot of fun.

"I think we are missing out on everything."

"Yes, let’s go. Come on everybody, let’s go clean house."

 

The agents are a bit nervous about letting the Presidential family go in between the crew but are satisfied by the lack of interest they show for them.

The moment Faith spots Josh she says something to Toby and rushes to the sound equipment, seconds later a waltz starts, and she smiles at Josh.

"Please, it has been ages"

Josh bows for her, she curtsies and they start to waltz.

"They make a lovely couple don’t they." Donna looks up to Boris. Who is standing behind her.

"Do you waltz Boris?"

"You mean shall we show them that we can too?"

"Yes"

Halfway the floor, the two couples meet, and they switch partners. Jed and Aby and CJ and Toby join in.

The couples mix and Sam and the guys from the band tap on shoulders to cut in and finally Faith sits down. Jed sits down next to her.

"This is fun, do you do that often?"

"The dancing or the cleaning?"

"The dancing."

"Not really, usually we just try to get the work done in as little time as possible. But it is fun isn’t it."

"Looks like you can make any job a fun job."

"With the right music you can do anything."

"Are you good at your job?"

"You want the honest answer of the modest answer."

"Try both on me I’ll decide which one suits you best."

"Oke, modest: I try to do the best I can. Honest: I am considered one of the best."

"I like the honest one better. Just curious, would you be interested in organising the shows for the re-election?"

"Me working for the White House, I don’t think that will be a good idea."

"Why not."

"I don’t fit in, I will make you wish you never met me."

"It can’t be that bad."

"Just ask Josh, he knows about me and traditions. I kick at everything. If I don’t understand it or don’t like it I will not abide by it. Cultural differences I guess."

"You are Dutch aren’t you, I never thought the Dutch were that troublesome."

"They even made a song about it, don’t make to many rules, we don’t start yelling and screaming, but we are very good at civil disobedience. We are thoroughly sceptical about anything that will influence are way of life"

"Would I like it there?"

"I don’t know, if you can adjust, you will. You have to remember we like to complain about everything, especially the weather, if you can’t complain you don’t fit in."

"So, no chance of you working for me than."

"No, but if you or someone else can convince me otherwise, maybe."

 

Josh comes to sit with them, but he has twirled Donna around to hard so he falls half on Faith, as he attempts to regain his balance, he says "Boy I haven’t had this much fun since, well when would you say?"

"I would say, since you decided to join Bartlet, you were on a high then."

"No I would say since our graduation party."

"Oh I was so hoping you were to drunk to remember that."

The big grin on Josh’s face indicates otherwise. "Come stand up and do it again."

Everybody gathers around, because Josh had filled everybody in.

"Do which one, Josh." Donna asks smiling

"I am not really sure, ‘Leave your hat on’ or ‘Paradise by the dashboard light’ with Eddy. What do you guys think."

"They don’t think anything Josh, I am not going to do that. And don’t give me that puppy look."

Eddy takes Faith by the arm and drags her to the stage.

"You are going to do this girl, I want to know how it is to beg see you beg for my affection."

Faith looks at the assembled crowd in front of the stage and gives in.

"I am going to push you to the ground, so be prepared. Just don’t move to much when you are on the ground, I have steel noses on my boots. Oh and one more thing, fist base is on my back, second is on the hips, third is on the stomach and fourth would by the boobs."

 

"What is going to happen Josh."

"You know the song? Then you know what will happen."

And it is more than they had bargained for, all the energy Faith and Eddy have, got in the song. Eddy is pushed to the ground by Faith and she takes a step forward to put her foot between his legs, as she begins to sing ‘Stop right there...’ at the end of the song, Faith and Eddy are on the other side of the stage, just looking at each other.

Everybody is cheering as they walk to each other, and hug, "I warned you." Faith says. Boris and Josh both help her down from the stage, she puts her arms around both men as they walk towards the sound ‘pit’.

 

"Now I am very curious for the ‘Keep your hat on’ now." Jed says

"Don’t push your luck." Faith replies rather harshly and without noticing that everybody holds their breaths, She starts looking for something to drink.

"Who wants some."

"I would like that, please." Jed says as he smiles at her, "It is nice not to be tiptoed around sometimes, but don’t overdo it."

"Oke, just give me a sign when you have had enough."

"What sign would that be, kick you or something."

"That would work or a slap on the head." Josh answers.

"Yes and in your case only a big scolding would help." Faith looks at him thinkingly and adds "Or a spanking."

"I am just glad you don’t live in the neighbourhood,"

"Yes thank heavens for small miracles." 

CJ walks up to Faith and asks her to join her. As they walk of, CJ asks what the deal is between Faith and Josh

"As Josh’s father said, if only I were family. That is basically it, if only I were related to him, none of this would sound strange to you."

CJ nods as they walk back to the group.

Faith calls out the end of the cleaning expedition, and the crew go their way, as the Presidential party walks towards their exit, Faith asks if Josh would see her to the airport monday morning.

 

Monday morning. At the airport.

Josh and Faith are standing outside the gate.

"Josh you really have to make sure to be nice to Donna every once in a while. Just don’t overdo it."

"You better keep that gorilla of yours happy."

"Well you gave him your phone number so if I do anything stupid you will be the first to know."

"I have the feeling you passed out your number too."

"Well Josh you don’t always tell me everything, so I have to have some backup."

At that moment her phone rings.

"Yes....Oke....thank you." She looks up, smiling at Josh

"What."

"They want you at the office, pronto."

"They called your phone to tell me to come to the office."

"Something about a bill going South."

"WHAT?"

"And you wonder why they called me, let’s just go our separate ways and be nice to them."

They hug, and as Faith turns to the gate, Josh wonders if it will take another three years to see her again

 

THE END

 

I hope you liked.


End file.
